


【不义超蝙】久在樊笼里PWP

by FalseLover



Series: 床戏合集 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 背景：ABO有精神纽带世界观，超蝙伴侣前提，不义发生原因是超人在幻觉中造成无辜者身亡大都会核爆，本文时间线在不义1大超被关后。预警：道具自慰/正反强制/脑交。8.27首发随缘居。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 不义超蝙 - Relationship, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 床戏合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

战争的可怕不仅在于当时的血肉磨盘，还包括其后的满目疮痍。异世界帮助他们艰难地推翻了超人的政权，但让世界重回正轨必须靠他们自己，而这并不如想象中那么容易。  
重建时期临时政府的一次会议后，原本反抗军的核心成员心有灵犀地留在了最后。  
哈莉示意队友去关好大门，扭头吊儿郎当地看向蝙蝠侠，“你需要一位医生的帮助。”她毫不在意似的两腿抬到长桌上交叉，上半身往椅背上一躺，“而我刚好愿意效劳。”  
“我很好。”蝙蝠侠的面色已经苍白到无需伪装就能装神弄鬼，但他仍然举止平稳，眼神坚定。他抗拒地起身，“重建工作仍然繁重，你们不需要在我身上费心。”  
另一个世界的绿箭侠拦在他面前，“听着，蝙蝠，我过去一直觉得你很欠收拾，当然现在也一样。如果你因为那讨人厌的臭脾气被人揍了，我甚至会拍手叫好——”他揉了揉被黑金丝雀狠掐一把的软肉，咧了下嘴，接着说，“但你不该倔着脾气为那个混蛋承担这些。”他严肃起来，“我知道自己不该插手你们情侣之间的事，但……这听起来有些无耻——想想这个伤痕累累的世界，她还需要你。”  
蝙蝠侠在众人关切的目光中沉默了三秒，小幅度点了点头，“我会处理好的。”  
黑金丝雀抓住他的手腕，直视他的双眼，认真地说，“我回来是为了帮助我的朋友，我绝不会坐视你自我折磨——如果一周以后你的情况仍然严重，我发誓，我会把你绑在手术台上。”  
蝙蝠侠一步一步离开了会议室。  
回到个人休息室，关门的那一瞬间，布鲁斯几乎是失去意识般直接跌倒在地。他刚挣扎着摘下蝙蝠头盔，汗水便瀑布一样冲刷下来。然后是斗篷、腰带、手套、铠甲、长靴，他一寸一寸蹭过冰冷的地面，汗珠滚过眉弓落进眼睛，可他没有力气擦拭，只能在一片朦胧中试图摆脱桎梏。终于，抬起来摸索前路的手臂扶上了床沿。他成功把自己翻到了床上。  
与联盟决裂后，所有人都知道布鲁斯韦恩就是蝙蝠侠，那个爆炸性新闻的确给他带来了不小的麻烦，可超人不知出于什么原因，并没有曝光他们之间的伴侣关系——明显这个给反抗军的打击更大——以至于现在蝙蝠侠作为超人的omega伴侣还仅是反抗军核心成员的秘密。  
现代的AO关系不似从前那般简单，双方的连结需要肉体和精神的同步交融，标记清洗的技术也愈发先进，但对于契合程度高的伴侣而言，清洗标记仍然是无比痛苦的。而要说蝙蝠侠与超人的契合程度？在正式成为伴侣之前，他们就是举世闻名的世界最佳搭档了。  
布鲁斯拒绝标记清洗当然不是因为怕痛，黑暗骑士的岁月让他对疼痛的忍耐阈值超乎寻常的高——但超人不是。拥有钢铁之躯、无所不能的氪星人对此没有抗性，也不该承受这种痛苦。何况布鲁斯自认还算可以坚持。  
他在通风良好的休息室里歇了口气，找出事先备好的淡盐水喝了几口。  
身份暴露，战事暂歇，他本不用继续披挂蝙蝠衣，卢修斯也曾说哥谭王子的真容能让人安心，可因与伴侣分隔而不断加剧的强制性发情让他不得不把自己伪装起来以防失态。  
那群被吓破了胆子反而凶得堪比豺狼的新官员还在虎视眈眈，等着一发氪石子弹让超人的威胁彻底消失。如果他们发现他深陷发情期，一定会以他受伴侣连结影响神志不清为由，推翻他在法庭上的辛苦辩护。而群龙无首的普通人也会丧失唯一的精神支柱，这个世界好不容易建立起来的脆弱新秩序就会立刻土崩瓦解。  
为了防止以上事件发生，蝙蝠侠不得不在拯救世界的间隙，牺牲自己休息或者说是加班工作的时间，平复愈演愈烈的欲火。  
布鲁斯仰躺在床上，汗水已经缓缓洇开了一个浅淡的人形轮廓。他一手摸向床头柜，打开抽屉取出一根按摩棒放在身边，深吸一口气后，挪动着半坐起身，背靠床头，屈膝立起一条腿，手指向下探向让他饱受折磨的源泉。  
他的性器早就半硬翘起，后穴也湿漉漉地开合着，很轻松地就吞进了两根手指并随呼吸的节奏贪婪地吮吸。经历了无数次发情期的煎熬，现在的布鲁斯对此非常娴熟。他在肠肉的包裹中简单地活动手指，然后凭记忆直接找上了腺体的位置，隔着肉壁画着圈按摩，并时不时张开两指进行扩张。饥渴的甬道很快进入状态，接连容纳了随后的三指、四指。布鲁斯一手捞起身边的按摩棒在大腿内侧沾着淫液蹭了蹭，有一搭没一搭地在穴口处转悠。  
“唔……”他另一手抚慰起备受冷落的前方，满足地低哼一声，闭着眼睛握住自己的阴茎上下套弄，在下滑到底时拇指按揉开始流水的龟头，向上动作时再随手轻捏一旁的囊袋。快感带着身体的注意力转移，后方坚持不懈的按摩棒终于在里应外合下撬开了肌肉环并一举没入大半。“……哈……”布鲁斯略显急促地喘着气，直接把假阳具一推到底并开启震动，“嗯……哼……”他稍作适应后睁眼，终于腾出手安抚自顾站起的乳尖。他浑身都被汗水浸得发亮，又因情欲蒸腾而发红酸软，他下了些力气抓揉自己乳肉甚至用指甲划过乳孔，痛觉与快感混合在一起的冲击把他稍稍从情欲深渊中拯救出一瞬，但这一点浮出水面的自由呼吸很快又被伴侣连结残忍打断。  
曾经的蝙蝠侠并不需要这样带着折磨意味的性事。他的确能忍人所不能，但那更多地是精神上的强韧而非肉体上的麻木，在某种程度上讲黑暗骑士反而在感知上更为敏感，他会尝试着接受痛苦、体察痛苦，然后从中找寻线索和弱点。克拉克一直不赞成布鲁斯这种自虐式的工作，但他足够体贴地选择了尊重，只是会尽其所能地避免伤害。他们的性事温柔缠绵，克拉克仗着氪星人的生理优势全程把控节奏，而蝙蝠侠对此适应良好。他记得强大火热的伴侣是怎样操开自己的肠肉，跳动着的脉搏透过身体的一部分传达给他无与伦比的安全感，让他可以放肆地深吻恋人的唇瓣。他记得克拉克温热的手掌一寸一寸抚摸过他受伤的骨骼，停留在消不去的伤疤上，然后蓝眼睛带着几分责怪地看着他，转而低头吻过他丑陋的皮肤。他还记得与克拉克灵魂交缠时的那种畅快、沉醉与放松。这世上再没一个人能让他如此信任，再没一个人能让他如此挂念，再没一个人能让他如此悲伤。  
“克拉克……克拉克……克拉克……”布鲁斯独自在床上扭动着，他在发情，欲望让他焦躁得仿佛身处火山口，可与伴侣分隔的恐惧又让他错觉浑身冰冷。蝙蝠侠曾见到过有连结的伴侣生死相隔后会怎么样——哥谭是恶魔的游乐园，但总有人相信爱情可以创造奇迹——他看到过发疯的Alpha尖叫着结束生命，绝望的Omega被房东发现尸骨，还有更糟的，那些痛苦的堕落的，血淋淋地警告人们在把自己完全敞开之前三思又三思。若是单纯的分离而非连结断裂倒不至于那么悲惨，只是精神肉体的双重空虚会逼得人发疯一样地渴求，渐渐发展至所有的刺激都无法缓解，最终终止于一场小别胜新婚的重逢。布鲁斯曾试图用意志挑战自然法则，他撑过了一个漫长的五年，却在战斗结束后一溃千里——好在氪星人不会这么脆弱。  
“呃啊……”布鲁斯摸索着按摩棒的手柄，在微弱的电流刺激下终于攀上了高潮。轻微的脱水让他无力地瘫软了一会，才重新聚集力气撑起身收拾残局。当他拖着双腿走进浴室面对镜子时，他看着自己眉眼间掩不住的疲惫，终于放弃般承认了自己的极限——他需要自己的Alpha。


	2. Chapter 2

超人的坚定反对者和支持者一样狂热。在经历了看守士兵企图释放超人和杀死超人的两次大型暴动后，红太阳牢房被改成了全机械化操控，只有寥寥数人有进入权限。  
调好事先准备的假监控，蝙蝠侠独自开启了中心牢房的大门。他此前从未进入过牢房内部，通常只会隔着特制玻璃试着说服超人，一方面是最大限度减少超人脱逃的可能，另一方面——  
“砰！”  
就是预防这种情况了。  
蝙蝠侠灵活地闪过超人愤怒的攻击，氪星人被削弱数倍的拳头砸在玻璃墙上发出阵阵闷响。他抓着超人的手腕顺势一甩，“咚”地一声，把曾经的人间之神摔在地上。  
“够了。”蝙蝠侠皱着眉呵止，“在红太阳下你打不过我。”  
“我知道。”超人拍拍衣裤起身，以极排斥的态度抱起双臂，“我只是想试着在你脸上揍一拳。”他上下打量着蝙蝠侠，“你没带那些精挑细选的民众评论文件，我猜你不是来说教的。”他冷笑着嘲讽，“那么是统治世界太无聊以至于你需要在俘虏身上找点存在感？”  
蝙蝠侠对这种挑衅无动于衷，他在抬手格挡新一轮发泄式进攻的同时把超人引向房间中央，看准时机迅速从腰带上取下一副手铐把超人困在固定于地面的座椅上，“我们本不需要来硬的。”  
超人对这样的结果并不意外，他原位自在地坐着，抬头看向蝙蝠侠，“你变慢了——因为那些偷来的药剂终于要把你拖垮了，所以你来找我求氪星科技治疗？”他扯了扯手铐，“这可不是求人的正确态度。”  
“你曾经给过我孤独堡垒的权限，再黑进去一次并非难事。”蝙蝠侠取下头盔，“但我确实是来治疗的。”黑暗骑士沉重的披风随话音落地。  
Omega发情期浓烈的信息素瞬间充斥了整个狭小空间，超人呼吸一滞，全程僵着身子看布鲁斯逐一卸去铠甲武装，露出在真实厮杀中锻炼出的矫健身躯，富有力量感的肌肉和狰狞的伤疤呈现出视觉荷尔蒙的效果。他当即控制不住地起了反应，口中干涩至极，讽刺的话到嘴边又硬生生咽了回去。  
蝙蝠侠同样被伴侣的气味冲得脚软，但他在跪地前就先一步跨坐在了超人身上，完美的自我控制甚至让他看上去游刃有余。感受到手掌下超人紧绷隆起的肌肉，他抽空安抚性地拍了拍，然后自顾握住氪星人勃发的阴茎熟练地挑逗。他需要留出一只手支撑身体，因此握不全那粗大的家伙，只能上下移动着照料，好在有信息素和红太阳帮忙，本就生气勃勃的阴茎很快彻底硬挺，不至于让他在正式开始前就废掉一只手。  
来之前布鲁斯就给自己做好了润滑，他扶着Alpha的性器抬起臀部下坐，后穴甚至在翕张着准备迎接阔别已久的伴侣，“唔！”他突然低着头闷哼一声卡在半路。  
超人被这一脚刹车停得难受至极，“你又在搞什么鬼！”他甚至能感受到久违的温暖巢穴在蠕动着吸吮，偏偏不得其门而入。他捆在椅背上的双手把金属镣铐扯得哗哗直响，可失去了氪星人的力量他根本挣脱不得，只能难耐地向上顶胯，“你要是不行就放开我！”  
布鲁斯也不好受，他太久没享受过真正的欢愉了，那些冷冰冰的玩具怎么能跟信息素交融的爱人相比？只是氪星人过于优异的肉体对于现在的他来说实在是个不小的挑战。布鲁斯咬牙吸着气，一点一点适应滚烫的阴茎，终于吃到真家伙的腔道早已兴奋地流水，眼看过了最粗的前端接下来就能好办很多。  
但超人没有足够的耐心等蝙蝠侠一点点磨蹭，他瞪着被送到眼前、高高挺起的胸膛，咽了下唾沫，一口叼住了鱼饵。  
“啊！”布鲁斯猝不及防下手上脱力一坐到底，那根棍子像是捅进了他的胃里，烫得他立刻就想起身脱逃，却忘了乳尖连着周围一片肉都还在超人嘴里，这一扯又是一次刺激，刚脱离了一半的阴茎再一次结结实实地吃了回去。  
超人从他胸前抬起头，舌尖舔过尖尖的虎牙，“继续呀，这就受不了了？”他如今伴侣在怀，下半身被伺候得舒舒服服的，说起话来倒是硬气得不行。  
布鲁斯懒得理会这种口舌之争，他扶在超人肩膀上适应一会，开始试探性地摆腰吞吐，粗热的肉棍被他控制着温存地碾过肠肉，配合着腔体自身的收缩，甚至不需要额外分心就能自然地充分照顾到敏感点。“嗯……哈……”布鲁斯低喘着撑在超人上方，汗水划过他分明的腹肌，性器随着起伏的身体甩动，流出的液体涂湿了超人的囚服。  
可是这步调对于Alpha来说实在是过于磨人，超人被他挑逗得半上半下，满腹欲火却什么也做不了，只能干看着被汗水映得发光的肌理。喉结上下滚动几下后，他又一次愤愤地啃了上去。  
“嘶——”布鲁斯疼得倒吸一口冷气，一把抓住超人的短发咒骂道，“你是狗吗！”  
超人全然无视。他撕咬过肌肉的纹理，舔舐咸涩的汗珠，把深红色的乳尖含进嘴里拉扯到极限，在伤疤之间留下情色气息极重的吻痕和牙印。他双手被缚又坐在椅子上，浑身能动的地方委实不多，可他对布鲁斯太了解了。配合着嘴上的撩拨，冷不丁地腿上一颠，他轻松就能打乱布鲁斯定下的节奏，让阴茎在重力作用下一次次破开收紧的肠肉，没轻没重地乱戳一通，把湿润的肠道搅得天翻地覆。  
“嗯啊……”Omega体质和地球人的生理限制此时严重拖了布鲁斯的后腿，禁欲五年后靠电动玩具勉强维持的身体也根本受不了这样的强烈刺激。他刚在神经短暂延迟后反应过来就被浪潮打得头脑发懵，断线一样倒在超人身上。  
“坚持不住了？”超人微微侧头含住布鲁斯的耳垂往里轻轻吹气，“乖，放我下来。”  
布鲁斯两手撑着他的肩膀重新立起上身，放下一只手去压住他不老实的胯部，固执地想抢回主导权。他汗湿的短发软软地耷下来，明明两颊潮红偏要紧抿着嘴巴硬撑，下唇都被牙齿咬到泛白，双腿又酸软无力，眼看就要掉回去。  
但超人打定了主意不肯再配合，他早就硬得发疼，之前那种玩闹式的性爱根本满足不了他，反而把他撩拨得更加难耐。他在布鲁斯好不容易维系住平衡后恶趣味地向上一撞，看着对方跌落原地大口大口喘气，再假惺惺地示好，“放开我，我们都能舒服一点——我保证不会逃跑。”  
布鲁斯连着被折腾了两次，趴在超人身上好一会才缓过来，最后下定决心从椅子退下去。“速战速决。”他盯着超人警告道，并在解开镣铐的瞬间手腕一翻，把超人单手拷在座椅的扶手上。  
超人对这要求不屑一顾，倒是确实如先前所言根本就没尝试逃跑。他毫不在乎手腕上的枷锁，一起身便抓过布鲁斯扔在椅子上，卡住腰窝操了进去。那根氪星棍子终于可以放肆地冲进湿软的肉穴，每次冲撞都刻意地抵着腺体处狠狠擦过，逼得肠道反射性地收缩，再无情地突破重重阻隔把软肉操开。穴口的肌肉环跟不上他的速度，很快就被蹂躏得暂时失去了弹性，只能在阴茎撤出时软软地含一下龟头，便再次被撑到极限。  
布鲁斯被这一波来势汹汹刺激到半张着嘴好一阵都说不出话。他甚至能听见自己高潮了几次、汁水丰沛的腔体在抽插中发出的淫靡响声，感受到被肉棍带出的肠液顺着腿根流下。他趴在椅子上被掐着腰狠干，一时竟起了会被戳破肚子的惶恐感，下意识地抓着靠背往上爬。  
超人索性单膝跪在椅子上，换被铐住的手去固定他的屁股，把那一小片难得光滑的皮肤掐得发红，另一手伸到前面拦腰往回拖拽，囊袋打在他的臀部啪啪直响。他一低头叼住布鲁斯的后颈，舌头舔过微微肿起的腺体，手指滑落，技巧性地安抚Omega的性器，配合身后撞击的频率四处点火。  
“哈……嗯……你……快点……”布鲁斯咬牙切齿，断断续续地警告。  
超人用鼻子嗤了一声，抽插的速度突然加快，带着他的一腔汁液没等流出就又被送回去，穴口处汁水四溅，附近的臀肉也被撞得顿顿地疼。他放过布鲁斯被吮得晶亮的腺体，吻上突起的蝴蝶骨，而后顺着背部肌肉的纹路，含住了一小节脊骨。  
“……呜……啊！”布鲁斯低低的呻吟骤然拔高，他只觉一小股电流顺着自己的脊背直冲而上，打得他脑子里白光一片，回过神来才发现身下尽是狼藉。  
“呵。”超人低笑一声抽出发泄后半软的性器，一抬手把他揽在怀里坐到地上，阴茎从后面插进他湿漉漉的腿间和他自己的相互蹭着，“再来一次？”  
布鲁斯还没从高潮中完全缓过劲，想要起来却被他死死拦下，“放开我。”  
“我记得新政府还不知道我们的关系。”超人威胁地发力。  
布鲁斯沉默了几秒，突然提肘向后猛击他手臂内侧韧带，一翻身跨出两步远。“你如果真希望他们知道的话就不会等到现在。”  
超人看着刚刚从身下逃走的伴侣一丝不苟地清理身上的液体，一件一件穿好把他包裹得严严实实的黑色装甲，站在玻璃墙外仅露出一个下巴。  
“打开监控之前，我可以给你十分钟时间去冲个澡。”他用公事公办的语气说。  
超人转了转恢复自由的手腕爬起来，“布鲁斯，你最好能一直把我关在这里——否则等我出去……”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在AO3存档时发现自己之前都太短小了，所以想练着多写一点，加上事多就拖了好久，结果也没能多写多少，唉：(  
> 前段多讲了一些对手戏，主要是为了合理引出地点play：）

在大都会爆炸后的几年里，几乎所有叫得上名号的组织都参与了这场乱斗，最后打来打去，只剩下政权和反抗军还在胶着。双方见面时你死我活，但核心成员们却有一点心照不宣——没人怀疑超人和蝙蝠侠之间的伴侣情谊。所以布莱尼亚克来袭后，他们迅速放下干戈结成同盟，并在会议后自然而然地留下两位首领独处一室。  
“……”刚刚还滔滔不绝部署任务的蝙蝠侠此时却陷入了沉默，他在心里暗暗懊悔自己留在原地的决定——他就该装作什么也不知道扭头就走，去准备战机、检查装备或者随便干什么都好，只要不是呆在这里被动地等着跟超人吵架。  
圆桌对面超人的目光仍停留于圆桌之上，多年来作为最高首领的经历让他不像从前那么藏不住心思。“为什么留着这个？”他此时看起来还算平静。  
“留着什么？”  
“别跟我装傻！”超人一把扯落桌布，露出割裂开的JL图案，“你在期待什么？我无意间看见之后泪流满面当即决定赶走布莱尼亚克便束手就擒？”他讥诮地看着曾经搭档紧闭成一条直线的嘴唇，“小心思被戳穿会让你感到愤怒吗？”  
“至少值得一试。”蝙蝠侠干脆承认下来，“事实上我以为你会干脆无视这些布置——现在看来你还是会有触动的。”  
超人最讨厌蝙蝠侠的这种语气，“分裂联盟的人可不是我，”他指责道，“当初是你先动手的——我甚至在向你寻求帮助，你拒绝了我！”  
“我不能……现在不是讨论这个的时候，”蝙蝠侠叹了一口气，“你现在应该飞去北极晒太阳。”  
超人也没有对上个问题多做纠缠，“你跟我一起。”  
“不。”蝙蝠侠想都不想直接拒绝。  
但超人已经捞起他冲到了天上，“我没在询问你的意见。”  
阳光透过云层洒在红披风神明的身上，让他棱角分明的眉眼有了几分温柔的错觉。世界最佳搭档又一次相拥而行，除了缺少俏皮话和冷幽默之外，和从前别无二致。  
“你这是在玩苦肉计？”超人突然没头没尾地质问。  
蝙蝠侠却立刻反应过来他的意思，“如果我说是的话，你会愧疚吗？”  
“不会——我从未强迫你遭受这些。”超人冷着脸往前飞，只是手臂挪动几分托起人类过分脆弱的骨骼。他在一阵短暂却万分漫长的沉默后重新开口，“你之前说已经破解了孤独堡垒的程序……为什么……”不把自己治好？  
“就是为了演苦肉计啊，都治好了还拿什么演？”蝙蝠侠等不及他磕磕绊绊问完，就先一步懒洋洋地给出了答案。他看着超人怀疑不满的表情，反问，“怎么？我以为我在你眼里早就是心机深沉不择手段的人了。”  
“但你不会做这么愚蠢的尝试。”超人带着他降落到孤独堡垒的主机前。  
堡垒AI的声音即时响起，“欢迎，卡尔艾尔。欢迎，蝙蝠侠。”  
“电脑，搜索氪星信息库，关键词：布莱尼亚克。”蝙蝠侠自然地下达命令后微微侧过身，“你可以找个喜欢的地方充能了。”  
“连堡垒都无能为力吗？”超人原地不动，仍皱眉看着他，“还是说你那该死的自尊心在作祟？”  
蝙蝠侠背对着超人浏览信息，“……治愈那些伤需要一年的时间，中途一旦间断就需要从头再来，我没有那么多时间浪费——”  
“跟我去医疗室。”超人不等说完就直接把他抓走。  
“我们现在的首要目标是应付布莱尼亚克。”蝙蝠侠拿如今独断专行的氪星人毫无办法，“而且你听不懂吗？短期治疗根本没什么用！”  
“……”  
蝙蝠侠在与超人的眼神对峙中败下阵来。他早该清楚氪星人有多固执——在大都会事件之前，超人就是唯一能跟蝙蝠侠对着叫板的人物，而哪怕是看似十分憨厚的老好人克拉克，也时常倔得十个佩里都拉不住。  
布鲁斯无奈之下解除战甲跨入医疗仓，检测到有人使用的堡垒AI立刻给他注满了粘稠的特制溶液。在先进科技产物兢兢业业的治疗下，布鲁斯难得感到几分放松，终于得到了细心款待的身体也开始正常运行——而这同时招致了一个尴尬的问题。  
“你就不能换个地方晒太阳吗？”  
多年战事中超人已经养成了和蝙蝠侠对着干的习惯，他闻言想也不想地刺道：“这是我家，我可以呆在任何我想待的地方。”  
但氪星人灵敏的感官让他很快了然，“你发情了。”他用肯定的语气发问。  
“所以，”布鲁斯镇定自若地提议，“你能离我远点吗？”  
“不能。”超人一口回绝。他甚至从半空降下来，示意AI送来椅子坐下，堪称恶意满满地视奸起人类比例完美的身躯。属于Alpha的信息素倒是不疾不徐，只是那火辣辣的眼神简直存在感强烈到了连身经百战的韦恩少爷都十分不适。  
这对曾经的搭档对立得太久，以至于哪怕微不足道的小矛盾都会发展成一场对峙，而伴侣的身份在此处不但无济于事，反而成了锋利的刀子，刀刀致命。布鲁斯屏息达到了极限，咬牙流着汗忍受精神和肉体的双重空虚，而彼此吸引之下，氪星人的超级感官也在挑战超人的神经。他们的信息素在空气中彼此纠缠打得火热，偏偏两个当事人相互敌视装作陌路。  
该死的，这个混蛋……布鲁斯努力地沉入溶液中，试图平复躁动的神经，可修复液并不会制止身体的正常反应，且还在进一步煽风点火，让他的情况愈发糟糕。而对面的超人——他知道超人心里在想什么，克拉克如今简直过分执着于让他认输，而他们根本没那么多时间在这里耽搁——他们都清楚这点。  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯打破了满室寂静，“我……需要你……”  
“呵。”超人不屑地撇撇嘴，但还是飘了过来。他知道当下情况特殊，得了蝙蝠侠的示弱也就不再多为难。医疗舱在他的意志操控下迅速扩大了近一倍，汹涌注入的修复液让布鲁斯猝不及防猛呛一口，超人立刻扑进去把人半抱起来，“你又在分心想什么？！”  
“想你会怎么操我？”布鲁斯一手撑在他胸前，一手向下按揉他在布料的严密包裹下火热勃发的性器。那一团鼓起在他的挑逗下肉眼可见地又大了一圈，引得布鲁斯怜爱地轻拍几下，“Good boy。”他抬起头挑衅道，“他可不像你表现得那么冷静啊。”  
超人无意识地舔唇，“我可以让你好好看看我有多不冷静。”他紧紧箍住布鲁斯潜入粘稠的溶液中，低头死死堵住人类柔软的嘴唇，身后鲜艳的红披风吸饱了水缓缓沉下来，像是收拢的翅膀一样裹住一对拥吻的爱情鸟。  
布鲁斯花哨浮夸的吻技在氧气耗尽后彻底罢工，他在被动地应对了几次超人毫无章法的啃咬后也起了火气，下狠劲嚼了一下氪星人的舌头，却紧接着就被勾到了对方的营地，舌尖被抵着划过锋利的犬牙，略腥的血丝只在交战中闪现了一瞬便被吞咽下去。布鲁斯干脆放弃了在这里争出高低，他手上灵活地找到氪星服装的机关，在布料下苦苦被困的肉棒几乎是迫不及待地跳到他的手里，又因为溶液的浸泡而无比滑手，在身体移动带起的水波中擦着指缝滑来滑去。  
“哈——呼——”  
布鲁斯被超人放出水面时立刻深吸了一口气，原本粗硬的短发被打湿，软趴趴地贴在头上，透明的水珠慢吞吞地往下滚，走过的湿痕在孤独堡垒经过处理的耀眼阳光下闪闪发亮。  
他伸出食指碰碰被咬破的唇瓣，抬手捋起挡住眼睛的头发，问道：“这就是你会的全部了？”说完，不等超人再有动作便一低头沉入舱底，张口含住了氪星人的阴茎。  
“嘶——”超人先是抓住他的头发倒吸一口气，然后便被布鲁斯技巧性的舔弄撩拨得反手扣住了他的后脑，下身也一下一下地往喉口里撞。  
布鲁斯不得不加重了吮吸的力度以夺回主导权，他两颊微微鼓起，舌头在青筋浮现的性器边顺着脉络游走，在超人的挺身时调整肌肉做一个深喉，不时露出牙齿威胁性地磨着钢铁肉棒。  
他的蓝眼睛在水面的折射下显得波光潋滟，经溶液放大后更让其中轻佻的笑意一览无遗。  
超人有一瞬间忘记了呼吸，羞恼、爱恨、思恋……诸多情绪一起上涌简直让他的超级大脑宕机，但是他现在不愿去考虑那些复杂的矛盾，只想放任自己沉沦于最原始的欲望。  
布鲁斯被超人手上突然加重力道扯得拧起了眉，但紧随其后的猛烈进攻立刻让他无暇他顾，他努力地做出干呕的样子撑开口腔，内里的嫩肉便被毫不客气地侵犯了个遍，肉棒上坚硬的棱角磨得布鲁斯喉咙口火辣辣地疼，随抽插带入的修复液又在疯狂地往他肚子里涌。在他几乎被缺氧和撞击折磨到失去意识时，超人死死把他按在身上，抵在最深处射了出来。  
“咳……咳咳……混蛋……咳……”  
布鲁斯浮上水面时满脸通红呛咳不止，气得想大骂又说不出话。他刚刚毫无预兆地被迫咽了一肚子精液，使用过度的喉咙又痛又痒，发根也被扯得隐隐作痛，此时恨不得掰开超人的嘴巴塞一块氪石进去。  
超人是一点都不怵他的，何况此刻的蝙蝠侠没了黑漆漆的铠甲和冷冰冰的护目镜，浑身湿淋淋还在泛红，软软的发丝甚至显出几分乖巧，这种情况下，那双闪烁着怒火的钢蓝色眼睛根本展现不出应有的威慑力，反而是在引人“犯罪”。  
“这就是你会的全部了？”  
超人把他困在身下，很快重新精神起来的性器在他的腿缝里磨蹭，“那该轮到我了。”  
他一手牢牢握住布鲁斯的胯骨，一手扳过他的下颌，从背后紧贴上去吻过嘴角的湿痕。氪星飞船受他控制探出材质不明的触肢，把布鲁斯的手脚焊死在舱体上，超人抓着他颌骨的手分出食指强行探入他的嘴里，刻意调硬的皮肤让布鲁斯咬得牙酸。  
“呃！呜呜嗯！”  
布鲁斯用力摇头，却被卡在原位，酸痛的两腮刺激出大量的口水，顺着被撑开的嘴角淌下来，与湿滑的修复液混在一起流过因气愤而剧烈起伏的胸膛。  
“你就像表现出的一样热情。”  
超人挺腰操进软热的甬道，同时撞入的液体和腔体分泌的情液配合良好做足了润滑，早已被吊足了胃口的肠肉饥渴地收紧，努力挽留毫无留恋之意的肉棒。  
“唔！”  
布鲁斯在被完全充满时牙关一松，超人立刻伺机伸手进去夹住了他的舌头，钢铁之人用光滑的指腹感受那一小节软肉，唇瓣在侧颈堪称温柔地描摹着拉伸绷紧的肌肉轮廓。但配合着他下身猛兽一样的野蛮冲撞来看，那在包裹着动脉的温热皮肤上的舔舐似乎也包含了隐隐的威慑。  
Omega柔软的腔体随呼吸的频率蠕动着，在每一次收紧时服帖地包裹住高热的阴茎又被凶狠地操开，布鲁斯因为过深的侵犯而下意识地想要逃跑，刚表现出倾向就被超人叼住了微微肿起的敏感腺体。  
“哈——”布鲁斯浑身紧绷地呵出一口气，僵在原地不敢再动。超人含吮着他的后颈，舌头隔着薄薄一层皮肉在腺体上画着圈。天性中面对危险的恐惧感让他安静驯服地贴在舱壁上挨尽了操弄，因紧张而收缩的穴口更是被捣了个彻底。  
“……呜……”  
在超人终于放过那一小片皮肤后布鲁斯顿时浑身一软，脱力地向后滑落却无意间在肉棒上坐得更深。激荡的水流随着超人大开大合的动作倒灌进甬道，和他自身分泌的情液一起把小腹撑到微微鼓起。  
“喜欢吗？”  
超人横在他身前的手落到肚脐下面，温热的掌心捂住他饱胀的肚子——然后下身用力一撞。  
“啊！”  
肚子要被顶破的可怕错觉让布鲁斯惊叫出声，他十指紧紧抓住医疗舱的边缘往外爬，却被腰间的手牢牢制住，手腕脚腕上的触肢立刻收紧，在人类的皮肤上留下刺眼的红印。  
超人就在此时加快了速度鞭笞身下的伴侣，氪星棍子以人类能承受的极限速度进出，快感密密麻麻地被塞进每一个角落，让布鲁斯几乎被汹涌而至的巨浪拍到晕眩。  
“停……唔……嗯……慢点……啊……”  
布鲁斯眼前发花，只觉得自己已经被操到濒死再也承受不了更多的快感，同时又感到下半身已经被使用过度热辣辣的一片麻木，灵魂脱离了肉体一样飘在天上，又被强行拖回来继续挣扎在无穷无尽的情潮里。  
他已经被推着高潮了几次，可屁股里那根该死的棍子根本没有放他休息的意思，还在戳个不停。  
“我……不行……快停……”  
“再等等……”  
超人手上熟练地安抚着他的性器，却残忍地不肯放他发泄，松软的肠道已经可怜兮兮地没力气聚拢，还要被无情地榨干仅剩的汁水。  
“啊——”  
等超人终于把精液射给他时，布鲁斯几乎是半昏迷地挂在舱壁上了，他昂起头混杂着气音地惊叫着喘息，在克拉克温柔的安慰中放心地失去了意识。  
“没事了，布鲁斯……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那啥，双方对彼此都有感情不影响最后走超人结局哈，毕竟游戏里也不是没甜过orz


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好像得了一种不废话一段就进入不了正题的病……而且为什么我写不出脑补的那种感觉QAQ

根据史料记载，在人类为进化而分化出三大性别属性的早期，Omega的地位仅经历了一个短暂的巅峰便迅速一落千丈，他们大多没有自保能力又多方受限，接受标记后简直是字面意义上地沦为Alpha伴侣的私有财产。那个时期的Alpha拥有对受标记伴侣从身体到精神的绝对控制权，其他任何人不得干预——即使是他们的Omega自己。  
是残酷的大自然淘汰了这种过于不平等的对应关系，到如今，六大性别的各项差异虽说仍然稳定存在但并非不可跨越。这让社会逐渐趋于平衡稳定，AO之间也得以建立起更和谐的伴侣关系。  
但假如有人曾好好对比过各项历史数据，读一读有关性别属性的研究资料，那么他就会知道，人类从未真正摒弃这种弱肉强食的占有制度，只不过是再没出现过那种拥有压倒性力量的支配者罢了。  
——而超人无疑就是这样一个可以让任何人，即便是看似无所不能的蝙蝠侠，都无法反抗的强大Alpha。  
当然，即使是超人，想对蝙蝠侠进行彻底标记也并不容易，虽然力量压制对氪星人来说不值一提，但问题的关键在于黑暗骑士哪怕放在一众非人类之中也十分出色的精神强度。好在超人从不吝惜时间去等待——他花了一年的时间治愈哥谭守护者伤痕累累的躯体，又花了不止一年去攻克那几乎毫无破绽的精神壁垒。阿卡姆的疯子们令人憎恶，但他不得不承认，他们打造出了一个不可能存在于人类中的完美艺术品。而他享受撬开这样一个紧闭蚌壳的过程，尤其是在足够清楚其后藏起的鲜美软肉的前提下。  
这期间布莱尼亚克的脑控装置帮了大忙，先是让宁死不屈的反抗军首领乖乖呆在医疗舱里睡觉，然后是在Omega为了抗拒必然命运而企图自杀时夺走身体的控制权——可以想见地，超人对此非常、非常气愤，所以在那之后蝙蝠侠彻底失去了自由活动的机会——至于最后，对所谓的自由势力和残余反抗军的威慑只能说是一件附带的赠品。  
超人至今仍记得他拆开礼物包装的那天。  
他怀着一种少见的兴奋解除蝙蝠侠的脑控，看着对方浓密的睫毛小扇子一样地抖动了一下，然后缓缓张开，露出里面钢蓝色的、带着几分初醒后迷茫的漂亮瞳孔。  
“你——”  
蝙蝠侠的双眼闪过一瞬间的痛苦，那是大脑在对接过量记忆时的不适，但强大的黑暗骑士很快调整好了自己，抬起头时表情依然无比冷静。  
不过超人知道那都是装的。  
他这一次给蝙蝠侠解除控制的时间距离上次隔了好久——为了把人类的身体状况调整到最佳，以接受氪星人在做彻底标记时可能出现的情绪失控。蝙蝠侠当然能猜到这点。在过去接连不断的精神冲击中，他的精神壁垒已经摇摇欲坠，根本不可能再撑过新一轮的进犯。为此他控制不住地感到无能为力的愤怒、即将失控的恐惧，并在无意识地表现出一丝丝哀求。  
而那让超人更加兴奋了。  
“准备好了吗？我的布鲁斯。”  
超人抚摸着他特意给蝙蝠侠穿上的、阴暗冰冷的蝙蝠战甲，假意温柔地低声询问。  
“不，克拉克，你不想……”  
“我很确定我想。”  
蝙蝠侠终于在强烈的危机预感下慌乱地企图逃跑，可凭孤独堡垒和布莱尼亚克飞船的科技水平怎么可能困不住一个手无寸铁的人类？超人甚至不需要亲自去抓，他就只要靠在AI备好的小榻上，便能等到一只被捆得结结实实的Omega被送上来。  
剧烈运动后的急促喘息和加快的血液流速立刻把Alpha恶意施加的情欲信号传播到全身，蝙蝠侠像一道被精心烹调好的菜肴一样软倒在人间之神的面前。金属触肢分开了他的手脚，生理反应违背了他的意愿，在超人脱下他的紧身衣时，他的肉穴甚至已经做好了挨操的准备。  
“看看这个，布鲁斯。”  
超人手指搓弄晶亮的淫液，把长长的银丝拉到布鲁斯眼前，涂在他起伏的胸膛上。之前的治疗消除了那些丑陋的疤痕，只留下搏斗中磨砺出的流畅线条，蜜色的肌理呈现出带有吸力的光滑质感，让人爱不释手。超人一寸寸感受着自己费心修补的成果，低头叼住一侧挺立的深红色乳尖，那可怜的小东西很快被他嚼弄得充血肿大，沾满了口水，颤巍巍地暴露在冰冷的空气中。  
“……嗯……”  
布鲁斯呻吟着高高挺起胸脯，试图把另一侧也送进超人嘴里。蝙蝠侠一向懂得示弱，何况双方都清楚真正战场在哪里，这种情况下拒不配合堪称愚蠢——虽然事实上布鲁斯并不知道他在性交中节约的体力能对超人的强制标记做出什么像样的反抗，可……他不能就这么简简单单地放任自己变成一个可悲的人偶。  
超人清楚布鲁斯的这些小心思——毕竟蝙蝠侠不可能轻易认输，而此时此刻，他正享受布鲁斯的无能为力。抱着鳄鱼眼泪式的怜悯，他面对布鲁斯的身体十分温柔。温吞的前戏，细致的扩张，自决裂后这是他们鲜有的缠绵。超人细致地照料到了蝙蝠侠身上的每一个敏感点，他的肉棒碾过湿软的甬道，痛痛快快地一次次撞击紧贴腺体的肉壁，他的手指撩拨过人类绷紧的肌肉，低头落在上面一个个湿漉漉的吻。  
阴险的侵犯就是在这脉脉温情中开始的。  
当布鲁斯几乎沉浸于这绵绵的快感中恍惚回到昨日之城时，暖烘烘的清香气严密地包裹了上来，让他忘了自己是在如何险恶的处境中。他感到安全又满足，灵魂饱胀得像要飘起来，身处一团被阳光好好晒过的柔软棉花中，放松又舒适。  
但布鲁斯很快清醒过来，他从这种欺骗性的温柔中挣脱出来，以孤注一掷的姿态调动起自己的全副精力反抗。全然不似Omega的那种锋利冰冷的感觉划破了阳光，也打破了和平的假象。原本柔和的太阳开始剧烈地燃烧，过于耀眼的光芒让布鲁斯难以招架。  
可超人的动作仍然是平和的，被席卷的灵魂与被体贴对待的肉体让布鲁斯产生了强烈的割裂感，像是在嘲笑他毫无意义的反抗。  
彻底标记的信息素纠缠会产生类似灵魂交媾的效果，而灵魂远比肉体要敏感得多。布鲁斯现在就在因为每一次强硬的抚摸而颤抖，在被高热触及时悲鸣。他的灵魂节节败退，几近虚脱，缩成小小的一团竖起尖刺企图抵御外敌。他同时感受着两重灭顶快感，叠加在一起后的效果简直毁天灭地。无人触碰的性器因不应期的刺激而被迫硬挺却不得发泄，后穴更是开了闸一样淫水泛滥。他感觉自己瘫软成了一块失去硬壳的贝肉，除了无助地喷水之外什么也做不了。  
但超人并不满于此。他把布鲁斯抱起来面对面贯在自己的不见疲软的阴茎上，让高热的肠肉在重力作用下被操得更深更开。铺天盖地的阳光夺去了小小刺球周遭的一切空气，还在软硬兼施地诱骗对方敞开门扉。  
布鲁斯咬牙硬挺着。他在被超人撬开牙关时感到无形的舔舐，在屁股下一吞到底时感到强有力的撞击，还有那些分不清是手还是什么的抚摸，超人刻意营造出的重合让他紧绷的脆弱神经渐渐难以分辨真实和虚幻，他不知道什么时候应该张开嘴，什么时候应该摆腰迎合，什么时候应该缩起来奋力逃窜——所以他干脆一视同仁。  
于是超人明白，时机已到。  
布鲁斯当然是逃不了的，不论身体还是灵魂。超人牢牢扣着他的腰，把他按倒在身下，不容抗拒地撞开他紧紧收缩的甬道，把里面丰沛的汁水全都榨出来，把不甘不愿的软肉全都操服。而在布鲁斯不知第几次浑浑噩噩的高潮时，他昏沉的大脑终于无法分清精神与肉体，那团始终紧缩的小刺球随着他疲倦的身体一同展开，露出了里面柔软的腹部。  
——就像布鲁斯不得空闲的身体一样，那里很快也填满了滚烫的巨物。  
现在，超人可以拥有他一直以来希求的乖巧伴侣了。  
全副武装的蝙蝠侠站在他的身侧，用和以往一样清晰干练的语句总结数据、安排任务、管理联盟。旧日的正义伙伴们以另一种方式重聚，若不看各人眼中或晦暗或呆板的神色，这一幕就像时光倒流——哦不，曾经的正义联盟可开不了这么正经的会。  
——嗯……也可能不那么正经？  
联盟顾问的身体受布莱尼亚克操控，正一丝不苟地投入工作，语调不疾不徐，制服严密包裹之下仅露出的下巴也还是那么冷峻。但设若此刻有人能开启透视，便会看到被紧紧锢在铠甲内的肉体早已一片绯红，浑身汗湿。  
超人就正在排演、并欣赏这一出好戏。  
他精密地操控自己的信息素作为触肢，把Omega牢牢束缚在重重包围中，轻柔的抚摸是为了让猎物放松警惕的假象，温暖的包裹是挑起情欲的诱饵，然后他扬起一只细小的触手去刺探，在体贴的照料中掺进麻麻的微痛，最后露出面目可憎的真容，大举进犯冲散对方的全部理智。  
布鲁斯被特制的铠甲困在一副不受控制的躯壳里，身处英雄殿堂却连放出信息素求助的机会都没有。  
他被Alpha直接刺激着腺体强行引出信息素交缠，明明外表在毫无异样地翻阅资料实际芯子却深陷情欲漩涡。他感到全身被柔和的水流冲刷，细小的浪花冲散他的短发，勾着他的手指，拂过他的肌理。慢慢地，温热的海水无知无觉地没过他，没有窒息，没有压迫，带着阳光的温度给他一种熟悉的安心。他落到海底，渐渐适应了砂砾带来的刺痛——接下来，形势急转直下。  
无害的水流卷起漩涡把他收紧到窒息，在他被迫张开嘴呼吸时凶狠地撞进去，逼迫他大口大口地吞咽。可那并不是简单的温水，那是能让他立刻发情的信息素。一团火从他胃里烧到全身，皮肤迅速染上一层红晕。他被灌得肚子里沉甸甸地下坠却没得到半点松弛，过于强烈的束缚感让他本能地开始胡乱挣扎，原本令人放松的水下环境突然变得粘稠而逼仄，让他举步维艰。  
好满……好涨……  
布鲁斯想要托起下腹，痛苦地皱起眉。他还想要捂住被不停灌水的嘴巴，可湍急的水流根本不可阻挡。  
睁眼，布鲁斯。  
一个声音在他脑海中响起。  
在他反应过来之前，潜意识便已经照办了。  
这里是……  
一瞬间，海水退潮，只剩下他自己湿淋淋地站在会议室里继续讲话。熟悉的面孔和他们毫不知情倾听的神情让布鲁斯头脑中炸开了一片烟花，他错觉自己在众目睽睽下被灌了一肚子春药还在呻吟，没顶的羞耻感使他神经绷紧，而超人便是在这时轻轻一弹——  
啊！呜……  
“啧啧，布鲁斯，你以前开会的时候也会流这么多水吗？”  
空旷的会议室里，超人把湿透的布鲁斯从制服里剥出来，Omega的香气扑面而来，像是被酿好的美酒刚刚拆开泥塑。他从布鲁斯平坦的小腹掠过，抬起一条被淫液打湿的大腿放在膝上，中指不过轻轻一按便被翕张着的穴口吞入一节。  
“玩得真开心。”他眨眼间把布鲁斯送去了自己房间的大床上，“不过我还有工作，希望你能自己找点乐子。”  
该死的，超级混蛋……  
布鲁斯面对着身侧满墙的“玩具”，余光看见超人就坐在不远处的桌案上提笔批阅，他身不由己地走向了眼前的乐子……  
end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下言论涉及SM预警：  
> 天，我感觉第二章的反向强制好像给我打开了一个诡异的开关，我好想写M超/S蝙，不是那种很专业的主仆调教，就情趣式稍微带点受虐施虐倾向的。  
> 比如不义蝙把超关起来，拿小皮鞭抽完骑在身上抽（最好再扭一扭），然后加点射精控制之类的。  
> 再比如灰蝙其实一直在和白超玩SM，白超在外面好高冷一个领主，回家了就跪地上叼个鞭子求cei，然后灰蝙造反之后不太好意思接着玩，白超表面上翻脸了不情不愿实际还是期待的，结果没蝙理他，就很生气，于是跑出来把蝙抓了，两个人单独待在牢房时又玩了个爽。  
> 最后比如蝙当调教师站街，超被撺掇or为了调查or阴差阳错被蝙调教了一次，上瘾了就又去，最后愉快掉马（这个貌似在随缘看到过，但我忘了蝙是S还是M）。  
> 啊，蝙穿的那么辣，刑讯手段又举世闻名，不当S太可惜了！！！（我就想看他一边女王一边操自己orz  
> 如果我的手有自己的意识该有多好，我觉得我的脑洞完全可以把自己喂饱，但我想看正文！！！（破音.jpg


End file.
